Midnight Ventures
by Casey Malone
Summary: Agent Spender Has been missing nearly six months, and now Agent Dogget thinks he has found the young Agent in L.A.
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Midnight Ventures

Author: Anita

Disclaimer: John Doggett and other random characters do not belong to me, but to Chris Carter, 1013, Fox, ect.

Rating: PG-13

E-mail:

Dedicated To: Joey and all the X-files fans

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and Found**

Ashley Spender's soft dark red lips crept up to the right ear of John Doggett. "Be warned these guys are rough, and not meant to be played with." She said in barely a whisper. John nodded and turned to face the men that had just come into the room. The men were what you would call mobsters to a certain measure. Robby Garza, the leader of the Garza Gang sat down in one of the chairs across from Ashley and John. He gave them an evil grin, then said. "I believe you owe me, Mr. Doggett. And I have the just idea of how you can pay me back." ..That was nearly 1 year ago.

The crisp spring sea air filled Special Agent's Lopez and Doggett's lungs as they walked the steps up to the F.B.I. Field office in Los Angeles, California. This was their second week there after being tipped off about the wear bouts of Carlos Megal a deranged serial killer. "You guys are still here? I thought you were smart enough to jump ship days ago." Joked Agent Carmen Lopez, Markus Lopez's little sister. "Well, then I would have to say that you are just plain stupid, sis." Agent Lopez comments looking back at John Doggett who had stopped a few feet back to gaze at the morning newspaper. It read:

**Laren Wheaton Shot At Premier of New Movie**

_Ms. Wheaton, 29 is currently in critical condition at St. Joseph's Hospital after being shot in the chest last night after exiting her limo at the premier of her new movie. The local police is questioning the witnesses to see if anyone got a close look at the person who shot Ms. Wheaton. On a lighter note, Ms. Wheaton's new movie Midnight in Manhattan is currently on the top ten list of movies to see this week. _

And right below the small article was a picture of Laren Wheaton with the cast of Midnight in Manhattan. Agent Doggett dropped the paper when he saw the picture. "Markus, we need to get to the hospital now!" John said with a bit of panic in his voice. Doggett started to walk off on Agent Lopez and his younger sister, until Agent Lopez grabbed John by the arm and pulled him around to face him. "What the hell has gotten into you partner?" Lopez said giving John the look of death. "Laren Wheaton...I mean Ashley is in the hospital, here no less. I need to get to her, before anyone else gets to her and she ends up dead." Carmen shook her head and laughed. She had never seen a man act like this, just because of an Agent. But what she didn't know, was that Agent Doggett and Spender had worked together off and on over the past 6 years. They also were the closest of friends, or more like family.

"Oh, come on. She isn't going to end up dead, because you're not there, John. The security at whatever hospital she is in should be well prepared." Carmen said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "John, my sister is right. Ashley is going to be just fine till our meeting with A.D. Christianson over with. I don't think he'd like it if we skipped out on a meeting just because your worried." Agent Lopez said shaking his head. Agent Doggett knew how the people who tried to kill Agent Spender thought.. "Neither of you know what you are talking about. She could end up dead at anytime. Because these people who tried to kill her won't stop...Till they get the job done" John said pulling away from both of the Lopez's and headed for their rental car. Markus was afraid to leave John to his own devices at this time, knowing he'd regret this in the long run, he follows John.

At the hospital Dr. Richard Mathews sat watching the vitals of the young Laren Wheaton. She was very unlikely to survive, because the wound had been so close to the heart. "Why did this have to happen to you, lil-bit?" Dr. Mathews said aloud in hopes that she would answer. But she didn't. She just laid there in the silence. Dr. Mathews had met Laren only a few short years ago when she had first came to L.A. to star in her first feature film in nearly 6 years. She had fractured her elbow and he was the only doctor on shift in the ER at the time.

Since then they had been good friends. Inviting each other to Christmas dinners, birthdays, and other fun events like that. Laren's hospital room door, creaked open and Ms. Walters the resident nurse peaked her head into the room. "I should have known you were here. How is she doing?" She asked flashing a small grin. Dr. Mathews looked at her vitals again and shook his head. "No better than earlier. Have you contacted her brother?" Ms. Walters stepped into the room and said; "I tried to but his phone number is no longer in service, I also tried to search through the Internet, but there was no luck." Damn, Dr. Mathews thought as he stood to grab Laren's chart from the end of the bed. "It looks like its up to me, then. She told me along time ago that if something happened to her, and her brother was not to be found like he normally is that I should decide what's best for her."

"Richard, you don't have to decide.. Call her publicist he'll know what would be best for her." Ms. Walters said calm but with a bit of frustration in her voice. Dr. Mathews shook his head again as he put the chart back down after writing the latest news on Laren. "He won't do whats best the man is a greedy old basterd." As this conversation went on the brain of Laren was surely alive and kicking...

"Why, is it so hard for you to believe?" Ashley's older brother Jeffery said in a subtle tone. Ashley just rolled her eyes. "Because our father can't work for the Syndicate, he works for Robinson and Carter." Jeffery could hardly keep in his laugher because he knew his baby sister had been brain washed to believe the shit her father told her."Ash, please listen to me our father works for the Syndicate. They are the reason our mother keeps leaving us and ends up coming home more insane than before." Ashley gave Jeffery the most strangest of looks right at that moment even Jeffery himself could not miss. There was a knock on Ashley's dorm room door. Jeffery gets up and opens the door to show Ms. Fowley a Special Agent that Jeffery worked with. "What is taking you so long? You should have been at the crime scene an hour ago." Ms. Fowley said in a very upset voice. "My sister fell down the stairs, so I've been making sure she is ok." Jeffery lied as he gave his sister a 'tell-her-the-truth-and-die' look. "Yeah, exactly what he said. I'm so sorry if I kept him from his 'job'. But it has been a few years since I seen the little rascal as is so it was obvious that I kept him for a while to catch up." Ashley said sarcastically as she eyed Ms. Fowley.

Ms. Fowley gave a quick glance over in Ashley's direction when she heard her voice and scowled. The girl will be trouble in the future, Fowley told her self. "Agent Spender, it is time for us to go. So I would recommend that you say goodbye now." Jeffery, almost wanted to hit Fowley right then and there just so he could have a few more minutes with his sister. "She's right, we better be going. Ash, please call later and tell me how you are doing.. And so we can finish our conversation." Jeffery said giving Ashley a quick hug, and then walked out the door before she could say anything... Then, everything went black.. Leaving Ashley in the dark drab land of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

**Chapter 2**

**The Hospital**

John knew in his brain that running after his former partner, or whoever the girl really was, was a bad idea. But his heart had other ideas. "Slow down or we are going to end up getting a ticket." His partner said looking over at the speedometer. It had said that they were going 50 in a 35-mile per hour area, and the cops in LA were never nice with the FBI Agents. The car started to slow down to the proper speed as a cop car sped past.

Looking over at his partner John apologizes for the speeding and will try to keep his eye on the speed. Markus just nodded. He had only seen John act like this once before in the whole year that they had worked together and it had been when Assistant Director Skinner had been put into the hospital for a heart attack a few months prior to this. John went back to staring out the windshield, and his thoughts drifted back to the last moments he had seen Ashley

"Listen to me John, Everything will be fine. I promise you, it will be ok, if not you can personally kick my ass." Ashley had said confidently and quietly as she and John worked on a compromise with Robby Garza. "I can't let you just let them have you. Everyone would be personally kicking my ass, including myself." He paused to look over his shoulder at Robby, then continued. "I love you to much to let them have you."

Ashley could not believe it. Had he really said what I thought he had said, after all these years no less? She slapped John on the arm, like he had just mentioned a horrible curse word. "Damn it, John! Why could you have said this months ago, when we were not in this mess?" Ashley turns her chair to face Robby, and then says, "It's a deal." John just stared at Ashley for what she had just said. Did she just seal a deal that he knew neither of them wanted? His mind raced as he tried to find a way to stop the deal and keep the woman sitting next to him. "It is final then, Miss Spender please come this way." Robby Garza said standing and walking towards the door closest to him. Ashley stands and looks at John, then leans down to kiss John on the lips. John pulled her closer as they kissed, hoping that he would never have to let go. Ashley pulled away as she could sense that one of Robby's goons was coming closer to pull them apart. She started to walk off, then turns her head to look back at John and gives a reassuring smile. Then walks out the door behind Robby. And that was the last he had seen of her, till now.

Markus looks at his partner and shook his head. Men these days, he thought. Wait, I need to rephrase that, John these days. "The silence is killing me, so talk to me." He paused as John turned his head slightly to look at him. "Don't you think this is maybe what that Garza person wants you to do?" John grinned then said. "Do I look like a total idiot? I have thought about these things way before now."

"I was going to say you did look like an idiot or so my sister says. But I somewhat knew that you had thought about this before." Markus said glancing over at his partner before facing the forward. The car started to slow again as they entered the Hospital parking lot. John found a spot as close to the front as possible and shut off the car. They entered the building after the short 5-minute walk up to it. The information area was buzzing with activity, the kind that Falls Church, VA had never seen before. After about an hour of convincing one the nurses that Lauren Wheaton was actually a friend of theirs. She showed them the way to where her room was in the ICU.

As they entered the room, they noticed how full it was with monitors and other instruments that were helping her live. John had all he could do to keep himself from just breaking down and crying in hopes that would help her wake. He had all he could do to see Ashley's limp body like this. "Nurse can I speak with you outside for a moment." Markus asked while he stood in the doorway as he watched his partner keep from collapsing in front of him. "May I ask why?" The nursed asked as she walked out the door behind him. "Because, I need to be reassured that girl lying there will be alright. And no one has access to this room but her doctor, his staff and now us, right?" The nursed looked at him like he was crazy. "Correct." She replied as her face turned to a frown. She knew that he would want to know what her stats were, but she did not want to say. "Miss are you going to tell me how she is doing or am I going to have to read the charts myself." Markus said in a smart ass tone. Markus knew she didn't want to tell him, he could see it in her eyes. "Uhh.." Her eyes started to well up with tears. "There is little chance of her surviving this, the bullet was to close to her heart and during surgery she lost so much blood, she my not make it through the night." She finished while wiping her eyes.

Markus was shocked, he didn't know what to say. He knew if John would find out, he would freak out. "Please do not tell my partner any of this, it would be bad for any of us." Marcus said as he watched her look through the door window. John was holding Ashley's hand begging for god to let her wake up. "I can understand, he looks like this is rough on him." She had said turning her attention back on Marcus. Marcus smiled slightly, then said, "I should tell you that the womans name is not Laren Wheaton but Ashley Spender. She was taken away by the Garza Gang, about a year ago. Its seem she may have gotten away from them and thats why we are all here." Marcus continued to continued to explain about Ashley and the nurse took it all in. After a few minutes the nurse asked, "Do you want me to change the name on the charts? Also would you like me to get some of the guys in blue to come in and guard her?" Marcus thought about it for a minute and replied, "Leave the name on the charts the way they are, at least until we talk to the doctor. And about the guys in blue, yeah I think we should have a couple stand outside and guard the door. We can take care of it from the inside." She smiled and simply said "ok" then she walked over to the nurses station to take care of everything. Marcus just sat outside the room in hopes that John would calm down soon.

The night came with a flash of lightning as Markus and John left the hospital to get some dinner at a small café down the street. "Damn it, friggin California weather." Markus paused as it started to rain. He had lived in California almost all of his life. "I hate the rain" He finished as they started to run across the parking lot to the cross walk. "I would rather have it this way than sunny and hot any day." John admitted. They crossed the busy street and walked quickly down the sidewalk towards the dinner. After a few moments of silence they entered the diner and sat down at a table near the back.

One of the waitresses came out from behind the counter and walked down to them, then said. "I am Candy, I will be your waitress this evening. What would you like to drink?" She said laying out the menu's for the agent's. "I would like a coke, and for my partner I have no idea." Markus said looking over to his partner. "And I would like the same." John said looking into the nearly sad eyes of their waitress. "I shall be right back to take your order." Candy said before walking off. John and Markus spent nearly two hours after this just talking and taking their time on eating before their waitress came to tell them that they would be closing in ten minutes. So John got up and paid while Markus headed for the door. John was shortly behind him. By the time they came outside the rain had stopped and the clouds had disappeared. " 'Bout damn time." Markus said looking up towards the sky. "That is the truth. But did you see how sad the waitress looked?" John asked pressing the crossing light button. For the moments it took to get back into the hospital and enter Ashley's room, they talked of the waitress and what they thought her problem could be.

As night went on slowly, and Dr. Mathews had checked in a few times through out the night, to make sure the agents were fine. But boy's had not gotten to sleep till about one in the morning or shortly after, because there had been some signs of improvement on Ashley's monitors. The next morning the John arose to see a confident Dr. Mathews and a couple of L.A.'s finest standing behind him. "What into hell is going on?" John asked as his suspicion grew. "We are needing to speak with you on, the matter of the person who did this to the girl." One of the cops had said looking at John as he stood up. "I do not see why, we have no idea of who had done this, even though I have some ideas of who could have the power to have it done." John said noticing the uneasiness in the tone of the cop that spoke.

"Dr., will you please step outside with me for a moment." The second cop asked as he held the door open. Dr. Mathews stepped out the door, hoping none of this would end up in a fight. The door closed quickly and loudly behind the second cop as he went out the door. "I see. But as Dr. Mathews had told us last night. Your fellow agent told a nurse that this was not Lauren Wheaton, but a fellow agent of yours named Ashley Spender. Why would she claim that she was this actress without a good enough reason too?" The cop paused to feel out the agent standing before him. "By the way I am Det. Spender."

"That is a good question, you should ask her yourself when she wakes up." John paused for a moment to think of what the Detective had just said. "What did you say your first name was?" John wanted to see if it possibly could be Ashley's brother. He had seen pictures of Jeffery before his face had become disfigured, but he thought there is no way that anyone could repair it. "If you must know, it is Jeffery." He waited to continue to see what the reaction of John was.

John wanted to scream, this did not look like the same Jeffery Spender he had seen just a few years ago in D.C. with Agent's Reyes and Scully. "This is a stupid question but are you her brother?" Jeffery laughed, the secret was out. "Yes, I am unfortunately. Why do you think I did not ask for your name when Dr. Mathews left?" John shook his head. "I thought it was because Dr. Mathews had pointed us out when we were still asleep. But what happened with your face?" John paused as he looked to see at his partner waking up. "Good, morning." Jeffery said his hello to Markus, before telling them of the horrendous amount of surgery he had to endure to make his face look normal again.

They continued the conversation all through out breakfast in the cafeteria. Until Jeffery said he needed to get back to the precinct to attend they're daily meeting. They said their goodbye's and John said that needed ask him something when he came back later in the day. Markus and John started to walk back to Ashley's room a short time later. Markus nagged John to tell him what he was going to talk to Jeffery about later in the day. But all that John would say is you will find out later.. "John I am going to go find Ashley's nurse and see if she wants to go to lunch or something. See ya later." Markus said going off before John could say no. John walked back into Ashley's room and what he saw what shocking to him. Ashley was awake, still pale but awake. John ran over to her bed and put his arms around her. Ashley just took it all in, she had missed him so much. After about ten minutes of John holding her she had to blurt out, "You can let go now, it hurts." John let go quickly and sat down on the bed. He was so happy that she was awake and talking. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see you awake." John took her hand and kissed it gently.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions**

Ashley just stared at John for the longest time, so thankful she finally got to see him again. She also knew that there was a lot of explaining to do, but there was one thing she needed to know first. "John, have you seen my brother?" She asked, hoping he had. John laughed, he knew she was going to ask. "Yes I have, and he will be back later today." He paused. "And the rest of the news I will keep a secret till he gets here." Just as John finished speaking, Marcus and Ms. Walters came through the door. Neither of them could believe that she was actually awake. "Hello, Laren...I mean Ashley. I still cant believe that you are awake."Ms. Walters said in a cheerful tone. Ashley and John said their hellos, even though Ashley had a puzzled look on her face. "And who are you two, I don't think we have met?" Ashley said more confused than ever. Marcus told her who he and Ms. Walters were and why he was even there. Ashley looked back and forth from John to Marcus, then said. "So you left me for a guy now, huh? Isn't that nice." Ashley looked like she was pissed but couldn't help but smile so they knew it was a joke. Marcus was confused, the last time he knew he was a straight guy and didn't really like guys. "Hey I'm not gay. I'm as straight as a straight guy can get." Marcus proclaimed. John and Ms Walters just shook their heads as they knew what Ashley was talking about. "Marcus, I wasn't meaning that. I meant that John let me go through this hell, just so he can get a new partner." Ashley popped off.

John held back knowing when Ashley gets better he could get her back so easily. Marcus's face went red in embarrassment. He could not believe that he didn't get her little joke in the first place. "I probably should go find Dr. Matthews, since the nurses cant seem to get him in here to check this out."Ms Walters told the rest of them as she headed for the door. Ashley freaked. "What! He's my doctor. Oh God he has to be pissed at me" Ashley said in a scared tone. She knew if he knew that she had lied to her, he wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore and thats the last thing she wanted. Ms. Walters walked out the door before she could hear what Ashley said. Marcus and John both reassured her that he wouldn't be mad and understand the situation. That didn't help that much, she needed to talk to her himself, alone. After a short while the boys told Ashley that they were going to let her rest for a little while before Dr. Matthews got there. Ashley told them to go and that she would be just fine. John and Marcus both gave her a hug and then left the room. She got comfortable, and went into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later Dr. Matthews came into the room and woke her up. She opened her eyes to see her friend standing over her with her chart in hand. "Hi, Luke." Ashley said in a groggy tone. He told her hello and told her to stay still as he checked her out. Ashley couldn't didn't want to stay still, especially if it involved her being quiet. There was so much for her to say to him, without the boys being there. "Luke, I am sorry for lying to you. But I had to, I didn't want people to know my true identity."Ashley said almost pleading, in hopes that Luke would still like her. Luke smiled, he wasn't even mad at her in the first place. "Lil-bit, i'm not mad at you, I just wish you would have told me." He put his hand up to his mouth to tell her to shush for a minute as he checked on how her heart was beating. Then he continued. "Also you should have called me every once and a while. I was started to get worried about you." Ashley stopped him from continuing. "What John or Marcus didn't tell you what had happened. I was taken away almost a year ago. I barely got away a couple of months ago, but I had went into hiding down in Mexico. But I guess the bastards that took me finally caught up with me."Ashley told him. Ashley continued explaining what had happened to her over the next half an hour. Luke was in total aw of what she had been through in the past year, if it would had been him, he would had given up. "Holy shit, Lil bit. I thought you were just another one of those pampered actresses. This puts a whole new spin on things."Luke proclaimed. Ashley smiled, she couldn't believe that Luke thought she was a pampered actresses. "Hey, I'm not pampered. I've been through hell and back my whole entire life. All this shit was a piece of cake compared to what I dealt with as a child." Ashley told him. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Ms. Walters. Luke told her to come in. "Dr. Matthews, you are needed with another patient. And there is someone that is here to see Ms. Spender." She told them. Luke looked almost a little depressed that he had to leave his friend. But he knew that he had a job to do. "Lil bit, I will come in later to check on you and maybe we can continue our little conversation."Luke told Ashley as he got up out of his chair. Ashley told him ok and that she promised that she would be up the next time he came in to check on her. Luke gave her a hug and then headed out the door with Ms. Walters. Before the door could close, Jeffery came through it. Ashley didn't recognize him. She just thought it was just a cop, cause she saw his badge and gun through his jacket. "Might I ask who you are?"Ashley told Jeffery. Jeffery smiled. "You know its bad that you cant even recognize your own brother."Jeffery told her. He walked to the edge of her bed and gave her a hug. Ashley let a few tears loose, she couldn't believe that he looked so different since the last time she had seen him. "Bro, you look hot now. I didn't really like the whole burned look."Ashley said jokingly. Jeffery started to try and punch her for saying that, but he stopped just about an inch from her arm realizing that she was probably still a little to weak for him to do that. "Hey now, I actually liked the burned look, I got a lot of chicks the way I was before." Jeffery told her. Since he had all the plastic surgery he has had bad luck getting women. Ashley tried to laugh, but it hurt way to much. "Don't make me laugh it hurts."She said as she tried to sit up just a little bit. Jeffery helped her as best he could to sit up, but she just pushed him away.

"You independent little shit. Just take the damn help when its given to you." Jeffery said in a gruff tone. He started to contemplate on wither or not if he still try and help her or not. Ashley glared at him, she hated when people tried to help her, when she could do it on her own. "No, if I wasn't in so much fucking pain I would get the hell out of this hospital."Ashley told him. She hated hospitals, especially since their mother had been put through so much hell in them. Jeffery rolled his eyes. She was just like their mother, just more sane. "You won't leave the hospital till the doctors tell you its ok. I bet everyone is tired of getting phone calls telling them that you left the hospital early, just because you wanted to leave." Jeffery paused to see what the look on Ashley's face was. She was getting peeved, and it really showed in her eyes. "Plus if I need to, i'll get the nurses to put you in restraints just so you will stay. I bet everyone would tend to agree with me on that." Jeffery said knowing that what he just told her would really piss her off. "I would really like to see you try. John would be fighting you on that one, bro!" Ashley said in a pissy tone. She knew that John would agree with him. There was to many times to count that the hospitals in Virginia had called him to find out where she had gone, after she left without letting them really check her out. "I know John would agree with me. We were talking about it just this morning...Also whats this I hear that you have got a new name now?"Jeffery asked trying to change the subject. Ashley didn't really want to talk about that right now, but she knew her brother wouldn't quit asking about it till she confessed. "Hey, I just wanted a different name to go by when I was acting. I didn't want to be bothered when I was doing my everyday job."Ashley confessed. She really wished her brother wouldn't of found out.

Jeffery shook his head. He didn't even know his little sister had started acting. "So, when did you start this whole acting thing?" He asked. Jeffery probably knew when it she started acting but wasn't for sure. "I think it was almost 8 years ago. I have only done three movies all together now."She no one had figured it out sooner. Especially since Skinner was such a blabber mouth. Skinner was the only one that had known about her acting of her friends and co-workers. "Sis, you should have told me sooner. I would have loved to have been there with you to help you."Jeffery told her. He was impressed with his little sister. She actually went to college and accomplished her goal of acting. "How could you have done that with all the school work you had?"Jeffery asked. Ashley actually had to think back on that one. It had been so long since she had to think about anything that had to do with school. "Well, I took my school work with me. The directors that I have worked with had been very good with me on that. But I don't think I am going to continue acting now. I've got other things to think about now." By other things she means spending more time with John and working on their relationship, also she wanted to get back to the FBI. She missed all the fun she had working on the X-files and whatever other case she had to work.

"Oh really now. Does it have something to do with John? Cause if it does I already know."Jeffery confessed. John and he had talked about what had happened the night she ended up leaving with Garza. Ashley was shocked that he didn't lay into her about John. She had known that her brother didn't really like John when they had first met. "Really now, who told you? Cause the last time I checked you didn't really like him."Ashley told her brother. Jeffery laughed. "We worked things out. I am totally ok with you being with him. As long as he doesn't hurt you. Then I will have to kill him"Jeffery said jokingly. He knew John wouldn't hurt him, it might be Ashley hurting him. Ashley smiled. That was just what she wanted to hear. "So bro, I am done wanting to talk about me, lets talk about you."Ashley said wanting to know on how her brother has been doing since their last encounter with each other. "Well lets just say there has been a lot of surgeries, quite a few girlfriends, and I got a job as a detective for the Los Angeles violent crimes department. Its great I love my job."Jeffery proclaimed. He had been through a lot since they had last seen each other but he didn't want to get into everything that had happened. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Well, looks like you've been through a lot. I am also so glad you found a job that you like. Now all we need to work on is finding you a woman."Ashley said. Just then Jeffery's cell rang. It was his boss. There had just been a shooting in downtown and they wanted him to go check it out. Jeffery got up and started to head to the door. "Hey sis, I got to go. They need me to check out a crime scene downtown. I'll come back tomorrow if I have a chance."He told her. Ashley and Jeffery said their goodbyes and he left the room. "Great I am all alone, again." Ashley told herself. So she decided to turn on the tv in hopes that there was something good on. Meanwhile downstairs, Marcus and John had caught Jeffery before he had left. Marcus and John had just gotten back from the office and doing some ring shopping. John was determined to not let Ashley get away this time. "Hey boys, where have you both been?"Jeffery asked. He had some clues of where they had been, but he wanted them to admit to it. "We had to go to the office and let the boss know that we had found Ashley. Plus there was a couple of other things that we needed to take care of."Marcus replied. He didn't think John was quite ready to talk to Jeffery about what he wanted to do. "Hey guys, I'll talk to you later. I've got to go work on a case."Jeffery told them before he walked off.

Both the boys shook their heads and headed off to the cafeteria to grab some dinner before heading back upstairs.


End file.
